


夜访

by KYotodo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	夜访

巴德知道自己稍微有点醉了，但是他还能稳稳当当地走，所以也没什么。他知道自己有点醉，是因为此刻他正在密林里随意走动，没有带上侍卫、向导或者兵器。

他知道这么做相当不应该，密林仍然笼罩在黑暗的威胁下；但是，要怪的话，就去怪天上的星好了，那星光太过明亮，无论是谁，在这样的星光下都无法提起警戒心。

“停下，”有人警告他说。巴德站定，四处观望，但是没有人。他举步欲走，又听到同一个声音说：“停下。”

巴德没有理会，他踏下一步，一支箭就“铮”的一声，贴着他的脚插进地里。

“谁？”巴德问道。

“密林的守卫者，王的侍卫，”那个声音回答道。

“因为什么？”

“王在前方享用夜色。”

“我亦是国王，”巴德说，“我相信以我的身份前去不算冲撞。”

“退后，人类，”那个声音冷冷地回答他。

这就太过了。倒不是说巴德多期望密林的精灵友好可亲，但是他们这样冷酷，着实叫人恼火，而且——他还醉着呢。

他回身走了几步，从地上拾起一根枯枝，然后突兀地转身疾奔。他专注地听着箭飞行的声音，灵活地躲闪。他听见几声呼哨，心知是精灵在召唤同伴，但他不打算退让，只是加快了速度。

他这么做，实在太过鲁莽，但是，要怪的话，就去怪罪天上的星辰，和密林的酒吧。

狂奔没有持续多久，树林就豁然消失，巴德眼前出现了一个小小的湖。一个几米高的瀑布源源不断地向湖中注入流水，瀑布对面一条溪流蜿蜒而去。湖面盛满了星光，仿佛有碎银在波光间振跃。

这份美丽叫他屏住了呼吸，与此同时，他明白了精灵不方便说的部分。

密林的王赤裸地立于瀑布下中。

他闭着眼睛，姿态相当放松。水流冲刷过他高大健壮的身体，和他金色的长发融为一体。

他微微仰起头，退后了几步，离开瀑布的范围。湖水只及他腰深，巴德清晰地看见他宽阔苍白的背部和纤细的腰肢。

这造物的恩赐。

疼痛把巴德从恍惚中唤醒，他咬紧牙关拔下肩上的箭羽，掷在地上。他环顾四周，十几个精灵拉满弓朝他靠近。

难道就因为这一眼美景，今日他就要葬身于此？

湖中的精灵睁开双眼，回头看了一眼，然后整个转过来，面对着巴德。巴德把目光牢牢地扎在精灵王脸上。

“屠龙者巴德，”精灵王说话宛如吟咏，“你倒是相当勇敢。”

“多谢您，”巴德回答说。

“都回去吧，”精灵王扬声说道，缓缓向巴德走来。他的肚脐一点点露出水面，随后是两条结实修长的大腿，以一个美好的弧度收拢的膝盖，再是肌肉不夸张的小腿，最后是一双赤裸的足。精灵王的动作仍然那么优美自得，仿佛他不是赤身裸体，而是着好全套的服饰。

巴德看着那双堪称完美的足踩在湖边的淤泥上，心里没来由的一阵心痛。

一个精灵捧着长袍走来，为精灵王披上，另一个精灵呈上腰带，松松系上。

“屠龙者巴德，请随我来。”精灵王说着转过身去，只留一个背影给巴德。巴德慢慢跟上，小心留有一两步的距离。他看着那双赤裸的足踏在草地上，没多久就沾满了草叶，这完美的存在被玷污的景象让他不能呼吸。

没有走多久，他们就到达一处小门。从那里进去后，沿着近乎狭窄却不荒芜的小道走了几分钟，就来到了一处富丽堂皇的宫殿。

巴德随着瑟兰迪尔走进宫殿，穿行于其中曲折回绕的栈道，终于停在一个房间前。精灵王推开门，走了进去。

那是一间卧室，巴德首先注意到这一点。一张极大的床据于正中，覆以层层轻纱。在床周围分散有桌椅立柜，墙上挂着刀枪弓箭，此外还有许多巴德叫不上名字的家具，有些放有靠垫，巴德就认为那是卧榻或是座椅。

精灵王走到一个立柜前，静静翻找了片刻，拿出一个小箱子。他打开箱子放在桌上，招呼巴德进来。

“把上衣脱掉，坐在这里，”瑟兰迪尔用下巴示意巴德应该落座的椅子，然后取出纱布和药酒。

在精灵面前脱衣让巴德感到莫名的困窘。他清楚地意识到自己比不上这造物的完美，因此而感到羞愧。

他迟疑着把手落在衣领上，然后慢慢脱下大衣，小心地放在桌面上没有杂物的地方。然后是又一件外套，一件里衣。现在巴德只穿了裤子，他看看自己的上半身，然后坐在精灵王指定的椅子上。

“你的身材很不错，”精灵王走上前来，宽大的衣袖几乎要落在巴德脸上。巴德嗅到他身上草木的味道。  
“我没有长胖的财力。”巴德回答说。

精灵王把一片药酒浸湿的纱布按在巴德伤口上，巴德咬紧牙关忍住了突如其来的疼痛。

他以为精灵王还会说点别的什么来转移他的注意力，但是没有了。精灵王沉默地清理好他的伤口，敷上药粉，缠好绷带。

然后精灵王后退一步，上下打量着浑身冷汗的巴德。

“告诉我，”他若有所思地开口，“为何你无视阻拦闯了进来？”

因为你那些侍卫态度实在太糟糕了，巴德想了想，没有说话。

“你的身手很好，”瑟兰迪尔走到桌边收拾药酒和纱布，“若你是精灵，你一定是我的侍卫长。”

“我的”，这个词像一束绒毛滑过巴德的心头，微痒。

“可惜我不是精灵。”巴德克制着自己不说出那个“My lord”。

“的确，”精灵王赞同地说着，把小盒子放回柜子里，“我听说河谷的国王是一个好歌手。”

巴德惊讶地看向精灵王，后者只以高大的背影示人。

“想必是我的孩子们乱说的，”巴德说，“我并不是什么歌手。”

“我至少要听过才能下评断，”瑟兰迪尔说，“你能否为我唱一两句？”

他转过身来看着巴德，那双冰蓝色的眼睛太像今夜的星光，巴德没有任何拒绝的念头。

他犹豫了一下，挑了一支人类的歌谣，以便新鲜感能弥补他歌声的不足。他唱的那两句是无意义的副歌，“My——My——My——Delilah，”他唱了一遍，然后把下一句改了歌词，“My——My——My——Delilah。”

精灵王露出惊叹的神色，“相当动人，”他说，“这必定是一支写给热恋中人的情歌。”

是的，不过那热恋中人是被背叛的。巴德没有说话。

“我应该报答你的歌声，”瑟兰迪尔说着抬起一只手放在巴德的背上，冰凉的手指让巴德挺直了腰背。

“什么？”他紧张地问。

回答他的是一串精灵语和从瑟兰迪尔指尖散开的温润的感觉。

一曲唱毕，巴德赞叹地说道：“真不愧是精灵……这是一首爱情的歌么？”

瑟兰迪尔解开纱布，微微一笑。

“精灵的魔法。”他说着手指抚过原先是伤口的地方，此刻那里只有与周围无差的蜜色肌肤。

抚摸变成按压，精灵王俯下身子凑近人类的耳朵，“你很美。”

“请别开玩笑了，”巴德略有些僵硬地回答。他能感觉到擦过耳边的精灵的呼吸，绵长微弱，带着点湿意。

精灵低笑了一声，放过了不安的人类。

“你难道没有听说过密林的传说吗？”精灵带着笑意的声音忽远忽近，“来到密林而没有及时离开的人类，再也没有出现过。”

“传说有一个不死的幽灵徘徊在这里，守卫他曾经的国土。传说那个国王在悠久的岁月中失却了一切，只剩下拥有的执念，所以他抓住就不放手。”

“——为什么要来这里，陌生的客人？”

精灵王停在巴德的正前方，微笑的面容一如既往地完美，身上华丽的长袍却已破旧不堪。

巴德睁大双眼，恐惧慢了很多拍涌上心头。

他这才想起他的家庭，他的工作，他的生活。他伸手去摸裤兜里的手机，才想起自己一时兴起出来闲逛，什么也没有带。

“我很抱歉，”巴德深呼吸一下才说，“我并非有意……”

精灵王绽出一个好整以暇的笑容。

“请放我走……”巴德小声说。

“或者你会赤手空拳闯出去么？”精灵王偏了偏头，半干的金发拂过破旧的衣衫，“我的人类？”

“我不是你的。”巴德说。

“你是，”精灵王伸手仿佛想触摸巴德，却又停下了，“好好睡一觉，人类，如果你睡得着的话。”

他转身离开，每踏下一步周围的装饰就衰老一分。当他踏出门口，他和门外的通道转瞬消失不见，只余一片虚无。巴德坐在厚厚的蛛网中，把头埋进手臂里。


End file.
